


Sole

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Trunks e Pan al mare. Pur di continuare a punzecchiarsi sono pronti a bisticciare persino sul 'sole'.





	Sole

Sole

“Questo sole a picco è veramente fastidioso” si lamentò Pan. Accavallò le gambe e piegò all’indietro la testa.

“Possibile che tu trovi sempre qualcosa di cui lamentarti?” ribatté Trunks. Aprì la borsa da mare e ne tirò fuori la crema solare.

“Non sono io lamentosa. E’ l’universo che congiura contro di me” ribatté Pan. Si accarezzò il pancione con una mano e con l’altra sbatté il ventaglio.

“ _Ceeerto_ ” rispose sarcastico il marito. La giovinetta digrignò i denti.

“Credici!” gridò. Le iridi nere le brillarono e le gote le si arrossarono.

“E se piove ti viene la depressione. Se fa freddo ti ammali. Se c’è il sole ti finisce negli occhi. Se fa caldo ti squagli. Se c’è umido ti viene la rabbia immotivata …” le ricordò il glicine. Aprì la crema e la spremette nella mano. Pan si voltò verso Trunks e lo guardò spalmare la sostanza bianca sul petto muscoloso.

“Non sono così lamentosa …” borbottò.

“… poco” sussurrò Trunks. Ripeté l’operazione con la crema anche sulle gambe, un po’ finì sui pantaloncini violetti.

“Però se ti finisce negli occhi, improvvisamente anche per te il sole è fastidioso” sibilò Pan.

“Oh, insomma. Cosa c’entra? E’ pericoloso per chi guida” ribatté Trunks. Chiuse la crema e la rimise nella borsa.

“Dimmi allora un solo motivo per cui quel sole sia utile” ordinò la mora.

Il ragazzo ridacchiò e si sporse in avanti. Le appoggiò le labbra sulle sue e socchiuse gli occhi.

“T’incornicia il volto, lamentosa” sussurrò. Pan avvampò, gonfiò le guance e si girò dall’altra parte.

“Odioso” borbottò. Trunks scoppiò a ridere.


End file.
